I Did
by DM aka Dark Moon
Summary: Part Six What if Violet hadn't changed her handwriting in time in book one? May contain Spoilers for all eight books.
1. Disclaimers and Summary

I Did  
  
By Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Series of Unfortunate Events, they belong to Lemony Snicket if that's his real name.  
  
Author's Note: Right now I'm just sending a summary to get a feel if I should continue or not. So this is sorta a disclaimer page for all the chapters if I chose to continue with the idea. I will be rating this PG-13 for now until I think it starts getting a bit too graphic, but I don't think it will.  
  
Summary: What if Violet hadn't switched hands in time? Join Violet eight years later as she discover some disturbing news about a VFD, that her parents maybe alive, and a plan so evil that she runs away to stop Count Olaf before it's too late. Read on as Violet races with time to find her missing family meeting friends and foes along the way all the while trying to save the life of her unborn child......  
  
  
Interesting or no? 


	2. Beginnings

Prologue  
  
Violets eyes were dull as she looked down at the document, and her face was pale, and her right hand was steady as she signed her name.  
  
  
One- A Disturbing Discovery  
  
Violet blinked up at the peeling ceiling of her bedroom. She had tried several times to fall asleep but to her annoyance she was wide awake and could hear the faint sounds of her husband, Count Olaf, drinking and talking with his group of friends downstairs.  
  
'Why won't they pass out and shut up already?' she thought turning on her side. A lock of long auburn hair fell into her eyes and she absently pushed it back. At the age of twenty-two, Violet had grown into the lovely young woman everyone had thought she'd be. Of course the unwanted attentions of her husband and his slimy associates made her vainly wish to be ugly and unattractive. It was only by some miracle that Olaf had not yet tired of her and thrown her to his friends for their enjoyment. She just didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.  
  
'Sunny, Klaus, I hope you're happy where ever you are,' she prayed, sneaking a hand under the mattress and retrieving the small photo she had been able to take after almost bumping into the two a little over five years ago. She gently stroked the frayed picture, it's edges already bending after continuous handling. Seeing the smile on her siblings face, Violet was suddenly transported eight years ago were she had been forced to make the most hardest decision of her life.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Violet watched all the commotion around her with dead eyes, knowing she had sealed her fate with Count Olaf. To be forever tied to him as his wife. To have to call him husband.  
  
"If all of you will excuse me, my bride and I need to go home for our wedding night."  
  
A shudder passed through her body at the thought of having Olaf in bed with her, naked and ...and wanting to do..that...  
  
"Let Sunny go, you promised!" Klaus shouted.  
  
More shouts and accusations filled the room but Violet heard none of it, her mind running in circles about how her siblings would be treated now that Olaf had gotten what he had wanted. Would he kill them? Hurt them? Hand them out to his friends as some reward? She shook her head fiercely, as long as she was the oldest Violet would make sure her brother and sister where taken care of, even if it meant never seeing them again.  
  
One of the powdered face ladies took Violet by the shoulders and led her out of the theater, all the while talking of how lucky she should feel for having Count Olaf for a husband. The voice was drowned out by the shock of what she had done and the protective instinct to get her family out of his clutches. She didn't notice them taking the overly large wedding dress off her and wiping her down with fragrant oils. Nor was she aware of the shimmering nightgown that was placed over her head and how her hair was styled and fluffed to softness about her shoulders. It was only when she heard the door close behind her that she snapped out of the fog and blinked rapidly to fnd herself not in her bedroom but a strange one.  
  
The bed was much larger and comfortable looking than the one she had shared with Sunny and Klaus. She saw the small patterns of yellow eyes on the dark green sheets, the pillows stuffed with soft feathers and covered in fine cotton. It must have just been cleaned too because the floor still had it's sheen of wetness as if a mop had been hastily done over the wooden floor. Barely any light filtered through the one window in the room, the black curtains having seen to that, so Violet only saw a shadow of a large dresser and closet.  
  
Violet swiftly turned when the door creaked open, the long sillouhette of Count Olaf standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting, those idiotic people kept demanding I give you up," Olaf sneered, looking at her outfit with strange eyes.  
  
"What have you done to them?!!" Violet cried, taking a step towards him.  
  
"Who?" he looked as if he was enjoying himself.  
  
"My brother and sister? Where are they, Olaf!"  
  
"Now now is that any way to speak to your husband?"  
  
"It is only by your lies and deception that I am your wife," Violet spat.  
  
"Hm, yes. But if you act like a good little wife you might just benefit from it."  
  
"I'll never do anything you say."  
  
"Even if it meant sacrificing your siblings lives?"  
  
She stepped back in astonishment. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying I have no further use for the two younger Baudelaire's, you on the other hand could come in quite handy for the things I have planned in the future." Olaf slowly walked into the room, the door closing silently behind him. He stood in front of Violet and she cringed at the shiny look in his dark eyes. "Think on it. The two brats are free to go where ever they want and all I'm asking is for your cooperation. Of course if at anytime you decide to run and find them I'll just have to kill you and them."  
  
'If I stay and be his slave, which is what he's practically asking, I'll never get to see Sunny or Klaus again. But at least,' she thought, taking one last look at the closed door, 'they will be safe from him and that is all that matters.' Violet looked Olaf straight in the eyes and gave a sharp nod, not trusting her voice.  
  
"Good, shall we consummate our deal?" Olaf gestured towards the bed.  
  
Closing her eyes in resignation, Violet headed for the large bed wishing she were anywhere else but there.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
'It rained the next night,' Violet thought, tracing Klaus' face with a pale finger. 'I slipped some sleeping powder in their dinner and left them drugged at Judge Strauss' doorstep before fleeing with Olaf and his gang to Europe.'  
  
A tear slipped from her eyes, landing on the picture. She quickly brushed it away and wiped her face, not wanting to cry in case Olaf decided to come to bed early. 'They're safe and warm, far away from Olaf and me. The things he made me do, the people I deceived. I don't deserve to be called their sister.'  
  
Violet got out of bed, tired of looking at the ceiling and deciding to sneak down stairs for a glass of milk to ease her into sleep. She avoided the steps that creaked on her way down, the noise in the living room becoming louder as she got closer. She sighed when she realized that she would have to pass the closed living room door to get to the kitchen.  
  
"..think they're dead." A roar of laughter echoed out of the room.  
  
Violet stopped as she was at the edge of the door, was this another plan after someone else?  
  
"A very convincing ruse indeed. What are we going to do with them though? It's been eight years, I'm sure you've got them to tell us the rest of the secrets of VFD?"  
  
VFD? Violet knew that name should be important and filed it away for later.  
  
"No, the stubborn fools cling on to hope that I'll kill them and end their misery. Although the thoughts of their precious daughter in my hands and bed has kept them in place," she heard Olaf say.  
  
'When did Olaf kidnap a girl? Unless...' Violet withheld a gasp and placed her ear as close to the door as she dared, not wanting to be discovered.  
  
"For now we will need to leave them be, we have other business to attend to. Are we any closer to finding those Quagmire brats? We need to get to them before they get to us."  
  
"Sorry Olaf, just as we had them cornered the cops arrived."  
  
"This will not do. I want those twins found and their fortunes in our pockets, only then can we take over and all of it will be mine. I'm getting some sleep, tomorrow morning I want the lot of you trying harder to find those Quagmire's."  
  
The sound of scuffling feet close to the door and Violet was hurrying as fast as she could up the stairs and to her room, getting into bed and feigning sleep as steps on the stairs alerted her to Olaf's assent. She didn't even twitch as Olaf settled in the bed and enfolded her in his arms, nestling his head on her breasts thinking her sleep.  
  
'Are my parents alive? If they are has Olaf been keeping them from us all this time? What plan does he have up his sleeve that involves these Quagmire's? Looks like I'll have to wait until he gets drunk again to get more answers.'  
  
To be continued......  
  
How's that for an opening chapter? 


	3. Leaving

Author babble: Sorry for taking so long but at least I got this out right. *grins sheepishly* Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are great! I just read book nine so this might also have spoilers for that too. Oh and this chapter might tetter on the edge of being rated R, I don't know should I change the rating? Let me know.  
  
Two-Escape  
  
Several months later, Violet ran out of bed and only just made it to the toilet in time. She heaved until there was nothing left and sat wearily on the tiled floor, sweat beading on her face.  
  
'It can't be, I tried everything in my power to keep this from happening again,' she thought, then sat up quickly to vomit what little else her stomach could find. She thanked the gods that Olaf had left early for some sort of 'special assignment' and wouldn't be requiring her services for the day. Violet shakily got to her feet and washed her mouth out, then brushed her teeth to get the awful taste out of it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was three years into their marraige, Violet had finally come to terms about her capture and one day after feeling sick for over a month went to a doctor with Olaf's insistance, mainly because he didn't want to catch whatever she was gettting and found out she was pregnant. Shocked, disgusted, and slighty excited; Violet came home in a mixture of emotions and saw the whole troup lounging in the living room as always.  
  
"The Count's upstairs. Said he wanted to see you once you got back," said the man with hooks for hands.  
  
"Okay," she replied timidly, then rushed to her room to find Olaf sitting on the bed with lots of paper strewn about it.  
  
"Well," he growled out barely looking up from his paperwork.  
  
"The doctor says I'm pregnant," Violet announced, wondering if she should feel a light fluttering in her stomach that she was going to have Count Olaf's child.  
  
"He WHAT?!!" Olaf roared, standing quickly from the bed and slowly making his way to her.  
  
"H-he said I-" a smack filled the room, Violet found herself on the floor holding her throbbing cheek.  
  
"How dare you get pregnant!" he shouted.  
  
"It's not like I did it alone Olaf!" she yelled back.  
  
"Get rid of it! I'll not be feeding another mouth, especially a whining crying brat!"  
  
"I won't! I may help you scheme and lie but I'm not going to destroy another life! Even if it is apart of you!"  
  
"Why you-I'll show you not to disobey me again." Olaf then proceeded to beat and kick at Violet, unmindful of her pleas to stop and uncaring of her tears. Once spent in his anger he left the room, leaving Violet bleeding on the floor. A sudden emptiness filled her and Violet knew she had just lost her baby.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'What am I going to do? Without that information on my parents I can't run yet. Even after losing my first child I'll not lose this one,' she vowed, wiping angrily at her wet cheeks.  
  
As she stood there looking at her pale face and weary eyes, Violet came up with a plan having lost her ribbon after a quick retreat from Spain she had to do with letting her hair get in her eyes as she mentally figured out what time they would get home and how drunk she could make them before they spilled all their little secrets. Violet knew if she did this she would have to leave that very night and find her siblings, placing them in hiding before Olaf got to them.  
  
"I wonder how far along I am?" she murmured, placing a delicate hand over her abodmen, wincing in remembered pain.  
  
"No matter, as long as I know he'll find out somehow. I have to leave," Violet looked around at the place she lived, it was much better than some of the dumps Olaf had placed them and it felt more like her old home before the fire and Olaf interrupted their lives.  
  
With a nod in determination, Violet went about preparing an elaborate dinner of roasted beef and large fulfilling potatoes. She ordered the best wine and placed it to chill in the living room where they were bound to go after eating. Violet then cleaned the house from top to bottom, fluffed pillows and placed fresh flowers in the vases. When it was almost time for Count Olaf and the others to arrive, she ran upstairs and bathed putting on her best dress and arranging her hair loosely about her shoulders as Olaf liked it. If she was going to get anything from him, Olaf had to be happy and pleased enough for her to ask questions once he was pissed drunk. She had just set the table and was about to bring out dinner when the door slammed open and the sound of many footsteps entered the dining room.  
  
"Ah Countess I see you were not lazy in your wait for me," Olaf commented, smiling at her outfit and the cleaned house.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you had everything waiting for you once you arrived my husband." Violet forced herself not to gag at the term.  
  
"Good. Now my friends why don't we sit and enjoy the lovely dinner my wife has prepared." Count Olaf took his place at the head of the table as the others sat at his sides. Once Violet had served each a plate she turned to leave and hide in the kitchen until he called her as usual but Olaf grabbed her around the waist and settled her in his lap.  
  
"After you went through so much trouble, I wouldn't want you to waste such beauty in the kitchen. You will stay here and enjoy the meal with me," he all but commanded of her.  
  
"Yes Countess Vi, this food is delicious. You must have been working all day," commented one of the white faced women.  
  
"It is nothing compared to all that you do to keep this food on the table." Violet smiled pleasingly at them, even though she wanted to shout how much she hated that nickname. "I have even ordered your favorite wine as an after treat once you all are finished, it's chilling in the living room right now."  
  
"You spoil me young wife," Olaf mumbled into her neck, nibbling at her exposed shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, it is YOU who spoil ME," she said just as softly, making herself squirm pleasantly in his lap feeling his arousal poke the backs of her thighs and fighting down nausea.  
  
"I'll have to do it more often if this is the greeting I get," he answered back then with a final nibble returned to his dinner, arm still wrapped posessively around her waist.  
  
'It's for my brother and sister, I'm doing it for them,' Violet chanted, the old mantra from so many years ago coming back.  
  
Once they had all had their fill Olaf, with Violet at his side, led them to the living room where indeed several bottles of wine awaited them along with polished glasses and a crackling warm fire. Sitting in the large over stuffed red chair, Violet once again perched on his lap, the troup and Olaf proceeded to drink themselves into oblivion. Violet endured Olaf's groping and fondling, hoping he was too full and drunk to want to do anything. It was when one of them mentioned never going to find the Quagmire's again that Violet saw her chance.  
  
"Who are these Quagmire's?" she murmured huskily into Olaf's ear, changing position so that she stradled his lap.  
  
"Just a bunch of rich brats who are trying to stop me from getting their fortune," he slurred, then dipped his head to slobber all over the tops of her breasts.  
  
"And," Violet hesitated then pushed her luck, if worst came to worst she could always say it was the drink talking, "do you know if the Baudelaire parents are alive?" she all but whispered into his ear.  
  
"Of course they are. How am I supposed to get the secrets of VFD with them dead."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Black eyes shined foggily up at her, "Why you wanna know?"  
  
"Just curious," she said airily hoping her light tone tipped him off.  
  
"Oh, okay then. I gots 'em hid in a special little place were it's so hot da devil himself wouldn't be caught dead," Olaf giggled, a very disconcerting sound and took another long drink of wine.  
  
"My beloved," Violet shuddered in disgust, "what's the meaning of VFD? Why is it so important to you?"  
  
"Caush wif da VFD I c'n do wah eva I wan' an' no one'll shtop me."  
  
"But what does it stand for?" she asked urgently.  
  
"It's call da Volunteer F-" Violet waited for him to continue but when no other explaination came forth she sat up and saw Olaf laid back in the chair, sleep. Looking around the room she saw everyone else had passed out as well.  
  
'Ah well, I have enough information to set my parents free and help the Quagmire's get away from Olaf.' Violet slowly got off her husband and tiptoed out the room, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She quickly changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and black t-shirt, grabbed her dufflebag already packed and stuffed her one photo of Sunny and Klaus into her back pocket. Violet then picked up her one pair of tennis shoes and as silently as she had come left the room and the house. Without a glance back she hurriedly made it to the nearest train station and as the engine started felt free for the first time in eight years.  
  
~end two~  
  
Okay here's a question for ya all: Should I have Violet feel sympathy, partial love, sadness, or any other emotion thats not related to hate for Olaf IF I decide to kill him off? Should Olaf feel the same towards Violet? And no I am NOT going to make Violet be in love with Olaf although I might torment Olaf with an obsession with Violet, but it might make the story more interesting if Violet hesitates before giving the final decision. Of course I'm not giving anything away I'm just asking for opinions. ^_^ 


	4. Arriving

Author's Note: I have come to a decision, but you'll have to find out as the story goes. This chapter is a bit short but all will be told in the next one. Though there is a bit of Olaf in the next one. Don't worry, his part is short. I also want to thank you all for your patience in waiting for this part and for reviewing.  
  
Three- Surprise Arrival  
  
"Nothing," Klaus sighed, throwing the papers on the desk in front of him in frustration. He raked a hand through his already messy brown hair and walked from behind the desk to pace around the room.  
  
Sunny looked up at him from the small crack in the door way to his office, wondering what had her big brother so agitated. She snuck into the room and over to his desk peaking at Klaus ocassionally to find him trying to worry a hole into the carpet thinking. It was then she found the recent letter from Violet lying with the pile he had just dropped. Sunny felt a flash of hurt since they usually read Violet's letters together over a warm cup of cocoa, crying together over the obvious mistreatment their sister was getting from Count Olaf.  
  
"Sunny?!" Klaus said surprised, seeing the look on his sister's face and the letter in her hand.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Violet's letter came?" she asked him.  
  
"I-I-" Klaus stuttered, cheeks flushed in embarassment.  
  
Sunny looked down about to read when it was snatched from her hands.  
  
"You shouldn't read it Sunny. It will only hurt you," Klaus said in explanation.  
  
"It's been almost five months Klaus, I want to know how Violet's doing too!" Sunny shouted, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
Klaus looked at his little sister, seing the welled up tears and finding himself sitting at his desk with Sunny in his lap. "Just brace yourself Sunny, okay?"  
  
Sunny just looked at him weirdly then leaned against Klaus as he read out loud.  
  
"My Dearest Sunny and Klaus,  
  
I hope the both of you are doing well. You should try visiting Paris, it is a lovely city. The cafe's serve the most delicious cocoa and have great scones. Late at night you can see the city really shine when it lights up, the stars sparkle, the night is clear, a very beautiful view. Did you like the books on Paris history Klaus? What about Sunny? Did you enjoy the large jawbreakers I found in the candy shoppe?"  
  
"Hey! You said those came from town!" Sunny exclaimed.  
  
"Let me finish and I'll tell you why," Klaus replied.  
  
"Do you both even enjoy reading or biting hard things anymore? There are so many things I'm missing, watching you both grow up, having good times like we used to. I thought writing these letters could keep us together, at least let you know how much I love you and miss you two so much. But I find it heartwrenching that I can never hear Sunny laugh or tuck Klaus in after a late night reading in the library. I've decided to stop writing, to let you both get on with your lives and stop bothering you with a sister who's never there and has a past too horrible to mention. Please Klaus stop trying to find me, you never will. Pour your determination and what little love you still hold for me into Sunny. Sunny, take good care of Klaus and make sure he doesn't work himself too hard. I love you both very much and know you will always be in my heart, like I hope I am in yours.  
  
All my love,  
Violet."  
  
It was silent as the meaning of those words sunk in, Klaus blinked his eyes furiously having shed his tears the first time he read the letter.  
  
"But she's not bothering us. These letters are the only way for us to make sure Olaf hasn't...that he hasn't.." Sunny broke down into tears.  
  
Klaus rubbed Sunny's back as she cried. "You see why I didn't tell you Violet's letter had arrived. But don't worry Sunny, we will find her and get Olaf back for taking our sister from us."  
  
"We've been searching for years Klaus, and everytime we get a small clue of where she is it ends up being a dead end. I don't wanna give up hope but..." Sunny paused, eyes turned away from her brother.  
  
Just as Klaus was about to answer the doorbell rang, startling the siblings from their thoughts.  
  
"I bet it's that package I sent for. Come on we'll open it and take our minds off this for the moment," Klaus said, placing Sunny back on her feet and taking her hand, leading them down the stairs of his plush apartment and to the front door.  
  
Klaus opened the door and was immediately knocked to the ground when a heavy bundle landed on him. Blinking back his surprise, Klaus looked down at what had fallen on him and couldn't hold back a gasp. Violet had returned.  
  
~~  
  
Violet awoke but kept her eyes closed and breathing steady trying to figure out why the bed felt so warm and why Olaf hadn't kicked her out for not making him breakfast yet. Then it all came back in a flash and she remembered that she was no where near Olaf, she had arrived at Klaus' penthouse cold from the rain and slightly bruised from the train crash.  
  
She sat up and looked around the room. It was decorated in light blues and violets, the bed she was in was covered with several comforters of dark blue and purple, there was a dresser of dark cherry wood and two chairs. In those chairs sleeping was Klaus and Sunny.  
  
A pang of loss filled her as she realized just how much her brother and sister had changed. Sunny with her shoulder length honey colored hair, heart shaped face and delicate features. Violet smiled as she knew Sunny would look just like their mother. Turning to Klaus, Violet could tell her decision had changed him the most. Though well built and handsome as their father, Klaus had the tell-tale signs of exhaustion with deep bags of purple under his eyes and lines of worry and stress around the full lips and forehead.  
  
Feeling eyes watching her, Violet turned to see Sunny's lake blue depths looking right at her.  
  
"Violet?" Sunny whispered, disbelief in her voice.  
  
Smiling happily for the very first time, Violet nodded. Sunny grinned and ran into her sister's arms crying into her shoulder. A hand rested on her shoulder and Violet looked up to see Klaus looking at her with tears in his eyes as well. All doubt Violet had about her siblings reception of her vanished and giving in, Violet cried. She had finally come home.  
  
~end three~ 


	5. Questions

Author's Note: Hopefully this explains things a bit more, I had so much fun writing the third chapter that I wrote this one later on yesterday and am just now posting it. Right now Violet is 22, Klaus is 20 and Sunny is 8 for those who are wondering about ages. If this is too confusing let me know and I'll make it a little clearer for you. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Four-Hinted Answers, Stubborn Siblings  
  
Once the siblings had all shed their tears and calmed down a bit, Klaus was the first to speak.  
  
"Violet? What happened to you? There are several scratches and bruises along your body and some seem to have been made by flying peices of metal."  
  
"I..I was on my way here when the train I was riding on slipped on some ice and derailed. Then an explosion from the compartment I was in front of almost blew half the cars up. It was a miracle I made it out alive, I've spent days hiding in shadows while making my way to you two," Violet sighed, knowing that the train hadn't slipped on ice since it was the beginning of spring and there hadn't been snow in the surrounding area for some years.  
  
"What did Olaf do to finally make you come to us Violet?" Sunny asked, looking curiously at her sister.  
  
"Our parents aren't dead," she whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes. "He captured them in the fire and has them hidden somewhere with hot climates. " Then her chocolate brown eyes widened. "What am I doing?! I need to get you two out of here. By now Olaf has noticed my disappearance and will certainly come looking for me and you as well. If he finds us he'll kill us. Come, I know of a few friends of mine that can help hide you while I look into the location of mom and dad.."  
  
"NO Violet! We didn't finally find you just to lose you again. If your going somewhere we're coming along to, right Klaus?"  
  
"Right Sunny. This has something to do with us as well."  
  
"You have no idea what Olaf is capable of, no idea the things he would do to you if he finds even one of us. It is better if I go alone, I know how to hide from him and it'll be easier if it's just me so if something happens neither of you will be hurt." Violet gently laid a hand on her stomach, careful not to let Sunny lean to heavily on her abdomen. Klaus saw the gesture and was immediately concerned.  
  
"Are you alright Violet? Maybe we should get you to the doctor? If you've been wandering in the cold for a couple days those wounds wouldn't have had time to heal properly, they may even be infected."  
  
Flushing at being found rubbing her stomach, Violet quickly reassured her brother that she was only famished, having had nothing to eat since the train. Even though Klaus and Sunny had so readily accepted her as their sister once again, they would be horrified to know that she was carrying the child of their enemy and had no intentions of getting rid of it. Sunny jumped up and ran happily to the kitchen to prepare her sister a snack. Klaus, on the other hand, was staring at her searchingly trying to figure out if she was lying or not.  
  
"Really Klaus, I'm fine."  
  
"If you say so. But the minute you feel ill tell me and I'll rush you to the hospital."  
  
Smiling she nodded and slowly planned how she would get Klaus and Sunny to hide out while she did some research.  
  
~~~  
  
"She wasn't on the train!!!" Olaf shouted, watching in satisfaction as his associates cringed under his furious glare.  
  
"We had traced her to that train and had even gotten a time to when the train would arrive but when it derailed and even exploded she was no where to be found," once of the white faced ladies said with a tremor.  
  
"Then perhaps you had better look harder for her. I don't care if we have to tear apart the entire continent! If Violet Baudelaire isn't found within the week you had best bring me something to make up for your failure." Olaf then swiftly left the room, leaving the rest to mull over the 'or else' in his words.  
  
~~~  
  
"Listen Klaus you must stay away from Olaf and the only way for that to happen is if you and Sunny hide! Why won't you understand that I'm doing this for both of your safety's."  
  
"Because you were gone for eight years and now that we have you we will not give you back up without a fight. You know us Violet, even before all this began have we ever not gone head first into a challenge? You can leave us where ever you think you want to but we'll just escape and find you or go after Olaf ourselves."  
  
Both Violet and Klaus looked heatedly at one another. Sunny looking from one to the other as they tried to out stare the other. Finally Violet looked away, unable to take the pained look in Klaus' eyes anymore.  
  
"Fine Klaus. But first I need to stop at a few places and get ready for the journey ahead. Both of you start packing the things you will need under neccesity and keep it light. You might as well store any belongings you find valuable because once Olaf gets through with this place everything will be destroyed."  
  
Sunny and Klaus blanched and went to do as told. Alone for the time being, Violet got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Lifting the large green shirt she examined her stomach and found no scratches or bruises from the accident, the only blemish on the pale skin was a thin scar right under her uterus were the doctors had had to make sure the baby would not left any residual effects for future children.  
  
Sighing, Violet traced it lightly with a finger and couldn't help but vow to her unborn child that she would never let any harm come to it.  
  
~End Four~ 


	6. Meeting Again

Author's Notes: Hm, a little deeper look into Violet. Hopefully I can get Sunny and Klaus' thoughts next chapter and we all find out what Olaf is up to, I may even be able to fit a flashback in there. Of course some of you may not be so surprised at who the 'Aquaintance' is. *giggles*  
  
Five- An Old Aquaintance  
  
'Inner voice'  
*Violet's thoughts*  
  
Finally packed and ready to go, they all piled into Klaus' four door coup and drove off into the country following the directions Violet had given.  
  
"He's a good friend of mine and offered a place to stay if I ever got away from Olaf. I'm sure once he hears mom and dad are alive he'll help us out. Just keep to the road, when you reach a fork go left and stay straight. We probably won't get there until later tonight, maybe tomorrow if he's moved on again," Violet said, then sat back to enjoy the ride and keep her mind from thinking.  
  
'You left him. You've put your brother and sister in danger because of a drunken Olaf's confession. He could have figured out what you were doing and is playing you for a fool. At this moment he's probably laughing at how stupid you are for taking his bait. Plotting your deaths as he waits for you to come to him. Was it worth it? Was leaving Olaf and following a hunch worth seeing your siblings killed by the man who's child you carry?'  
  
"Violet!!!" Klaus shouted.  
  
Violet jerked out of her thoughts and looked to her brother in confusion, who in turn was looking at her in concern.  
  
"Are you all right? Sunny and I have been calling you for almost five minutes."  
  
"Yeah, nothing to worry about. I'm sorry what did you ask?"  
  
"Well," Sunny began, "I asked if, after all this was over, you wanted to help me practice for dance club when I start school this year."  
  
"You're interested in dancing? Oh Sunny that's wonderful, of course I'll help you. What else are you into?"  
  
"Lot's of stuff. Ballet, reading, I joined a reading group down at the library, sometimes I collect really hard things like rocks or peices of wood that Klaus can shape into an animal," Sunny beamed.  
  
"You wittle Klaus?" Violet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If the fancy takes me or Sunny nags me long enough that I do it to shut her up."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Violet smiled as both argued back and forth, seeing the very close bond they had. 'Look at what you're going to destroy. See how they argue as if this is nothing but a quick search and rescue, they have no idea what is really in store for them and yet you willingly drag them into it. What are you going to do once they see what you have to do in order to survive? Will their hatred drive you to finish what you started all those years ago?'  
  
*No I won't, because they aren't going to hate me and I'll protect them from Olaf.* Tuning the voice out, Violet let Sunny and Klaus' arguing lull her to sleep.  
  
~  
  
"Wake up sleepy head, I see a small house up ahead and I wanted to know if it's the one your talking about."  
  
Violet blearily opened one eye and saw the house Klaus was speaking of in the dawning light. "Yeah that's it. Park a few feet away from the house and let me out. He's there but very suspicous of people who suddenly pop up on him, I'll go up and let him know it's just us and wave when it's clear. You two gather your sleeping packs and secure the car."  
  
Getting out of the car, Violet made her way to the house and knocked once, then three times quickly, then once again. She grinned as the sound of many locks being undone reached her ears, the door was soon flung open and Violet was engulfed in a big hug.  
  
"Long time no see," Violet mumbled into the warm chest, hugging back.  
  
"Too long in my opinion," he replied, stepping back he took one look at Violet and tsk'ed at her. "I also see you haven't been eating well again. Come on in and I'll fix you a large bowl of stew."  
  
"Wait, I....I brought Klaus and Sunny with me," she said, looking sadly down at the ground.  
  
"I expected no less. Bring them in, it's cold out here and we don't want you catching anything." Violet waved at her siblings before following him into the house.  
  
Once inside, they were all glad for the warm fire crackling in the fireplace and aroma of fresh baked bread coming from the kitchen. They hung their coats on a rack hanging by the door and sat at the table with the man's insistence.  
  
"Oh how rude of me; Sunny, Klaus this is-"  
  
"Handler, Daniel Handler, but please call me Daniel," Daniel said, interrupting Violet.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Daniel. Violet said you two knew eachother?" Klaus questioned calmly, his brother and investigating instincts coming in.  
  
"Yes we do. Met out in Spain, saved me from being trampled by a bull during the run. Since then we've kept in touch," Daniel replied, placing bowls in front of the three before sitting with his own at the table.  
  
The four ate in silence until the last drop was eaten then ushered into the living room to sit around the fire for a bit and talk.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Daniel asked as soon as everyone was comfortable.  
  
Sunny looked to Klaus who looked to Violet. "I've come across some news that our parents are still alive," Violet began.  
  
A shuddered look came to Daniel's face, "I...see. Any clues to their whereabouts?"  
  
"All I have to go on is that they are somewhere very hot. That only leaves a few places since the hottest areas are all near the equator. What I need is a few maps, a couple possible location tips, and a few escape routes if we get caught," she said, leaning against the back of the sofa.  
  
"I can get you that and more, but all of you look like you need some sleep. Sunny and Violet can take my bed, Klaus you can bunk in the spare room and I'll have the couch out here. Come on, we can talk more in the morning there's nothing important that can't wait until then." Daniel led them all to the rooms and made sure they were comfortable before settling down on the couch himself.  
  
~  
  
She couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes the ghosts of those she had helped deceive and kill haunted her dreams. Since she didn't want to wake Sunny with one of her screaming nightmares Violet got out of bed as quietly as she could and snuck out the window heading to a small clearing away from the house and sitting down. It wasn't but ten minutes later that Violet felt a blanket being put over her shoulders and looked up to see Daniel taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't it," Daniel murmured, getting only a nod from Violet in response.  
  
They sat quietly for a moment taking in the starlit sky and sounds of crickets chirping in the forest depths. Violet sighed and folded her knees wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on top.  
  
"I'm so confused," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Just confused?" Daniel replied just as quietly, keeping his eyes on the stars.  
  
"Right now it's the only emotion I'm allowing myself. I couldn't sleep and came out here. Lemony, sorry Daniel-"  
  
"I know what you're saying, I did it to protect them just as you are. As long as we're alone you can call me Lemony, it is my name."  
  
"Hm, I thought as much. It's just..I hate him, I loathe the very ground he walks on. He made my life hell and I will never forgive what he's done to me. I'd kill myself before ever going back to him." Violet sighed, "But then a part of me does want to go back to him. Remember the time you asked me to runaway from him, offered a place if I ever needed it?"  
  
"Yes and if I think about it you looked a bit disappointed about the prospect," Lemony declared.  
  
"That was because he had actually been treated me decently for almost six months then. He was attentive, acted caring, he was even," Violet blushed, "gentle in bed those months."  
  
Lemony scrunched his face at that but tried to picture a caring Count Olaf, it didn't work.  
  
"The first month I thought he was trying to get something out of me. I made him angry and he just told me it wasn't my fault then asked if I wanted some tea. As the days and weeks went by I accepted that Olaf had finally changed, at least towards me, I was a wife to him and not some pawn in one of his schemes. Of course once I got my hopes up they came crashing down. I got pregnant." Violet heard a gasp next to her but continued on. "I was feeling sick and was told to go to the doctor, found out I was having his child and told Olaf when I got home."  
  
Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, the loss of her first born child still painful after all these years.  
  
"He...he beat me when he found out and I lost my baby. I've hated him before but after that I couldn't stand to be around him. That was when he went back to being an evil bastard, taking what he wanted and not caring if I wanted it or not. The only reason why I still stayed and cooperated was because he knew where Sunny and Klaus where at the time and threatened to kill them in front of me if I didn't do as he said."  
  
"Oh Violet," Lemony placed an arm around her shoulders and let her lean against him.  
  
"He went from evil to nice so often, Lemony...I....I'm pregnant again but Klaus and Sunny don't know. I don't want them to be disgusted with me and I won't give up this child. Please," Violet looked up at him, "You have to help me find our parents and somehow stop Olaf. He's already looking for me, caused an accident on the train I was riding on my way to Klaus' and I fear that was just a sample of what he can do."  
  
Sighing, Lemony rubbed Violet's back to keep her warm and spoke, "You know that I will help in any way I can. But you should go into hiding, in your condition you won't stand a chance against Olaf or his cronies and I seriously doubt Klaus and Sunny will be disgusted-"  
  
"I don't want them to know yet. I'm not ready to tell them."  
  
"Then they shall not know. All I'm asking Violet is that you take care of yourself as well. If you feel tired or strained out stop and rest, find a safe place and stay until you're well again or call me. Promise," Lemony demanded, tilting Violet's head to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I promise. Now why don't the both of us head of to bed and get what little sleep we can." They both got up and went into the house, already doubting the ability to get any sleep that night.  
  
~End Five~ 


	7. Plan of Action

Author's note: Okay so this chapter took way longer than I thought it would. *dodges rotten fruit* But at least it's longer yea? And the next chapter is halfway written and I am crossing my fingers to get it out by next weekend if not sooner.  
  
~Six- Plans, Thoughts, and Olaf~  
  
As the morning sun rose it found the three siblings and their host munching on toast and surrounding the table covered in maps, books, and plans.  
  
"You should probably start near the equator so that means any place in South America, Africa, the edges of Asia, and Austrailia. Of course there could also be several private islands we don't know about as well, but I can get someone to look into that. So just pick a place to start and I can get you set up with a few safe houses and equipment," Daniel said, looking up from his study of the map.  
  
"It would be best if we went to South America, our Uncle Monty is studying snakes down there right now. He may be able to help us talk to the locals and he's familiar with what's been happening so far, it could be beneficial if we told him." Klaus pointed to certain regions of the map, "He's somewhere around the rainforests almost on top of the equator so this gives us a double advantage."  
  
"We should pack light then, rainforests are notorious for being extremely damp and hot. It's also best if we take along a very detailed first aid kit, like poison antidotes, rope, plenty of bandages and flares," Sunny stated, mentally going over a list in her head.  
  
Daniel nodded his head as he heard the two's request. He glanced at Violet to see her staring at a map of Austrailia deep in thought. As he was about to ask if there was anything particular about the place Sunny tapped him on the shoulder making him lose his thought and going back to the task at hand.  
  
"Then while you three are there, I'll dig up some concrete dirt on Olaf to put him away and that may even give us clues to where your parents are."  
  
Klaus was about to ask Violet on her opinion but saw the thoughtful look on her face and the large purple bags under her eyes. He made a mental note to speak with her alone before the journey began. Of course he also did not miss the glance Daniel had given his elder sister and was itching to really find out the history between them, but the safety of their parents was foremost on his mind.  
  
"Great! Then we use the rest of the week to gather our supplies and make alternate planning in case anything goes wrong. Do any of you know how to use a weapon?" Daniel asked.  
  
"A gun," Klaus answered. "My job sometimes requires me to carry protection, especially if things got too dangerous."  
  
"Very well then. I'm assuming Sunny does not."  
  
"I can throw a rock!" Sunny cried indignantly. "And this one time I kicked Jonny Peters in the private for pushing me in the mud."  
  
"Uh, I think just basic self defense for you then. Violet could you?"  
  
"Yeah, be ready to wake up early every morning. I'm sorry if you guys could excuse me." Violet walked outside.  
  
Both siblings were about to go after their sister but was stopped by Daniel. "Give her some time. She's had a hard time of it and needs to cope very quickly if she is ever to accomplish what she must."  
  
Watching the door his sister just left out of, Klaus could not help but feel guilty. 'If only I had protested more, looked for her harder. She wouldn't be going through this alone, we used to be so close it was as if we read each other's minds. Now I can barely get her to speak of herself. My dear sister, was your time with Olaf so harsh you can't even confide in me?'  
  
Unknowing of her younger brother's thoughts, Violet once again found herself sitting on the same hill over looking the forest and it's vast greenery. Her eyes not taking in the beauty before her but flashing to the first time she had participated in one of Olaf's schemes.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
The simple gleam of his eyes told her he had something in mind. By the evil smirk appearing on his thin lips it was a lucky guess it had to do with her as well.  
  
"My dearest wife," Olaf hissed, leering at her. "I have a job for you to do."  
  
Violet curled protectively on the couch, feeling cold dread crawl up her spine. Olaf sat down and leaned over her, his shiny black eyes never once leaving her face. Though she tried to stop it, curiosity prompted her to ask.  
  
"What job?"  
  
If it was possible his leer got even worse. "I'm glad you asked. There is a client of mine that needs a lesson learned, since he knows all of us but you by heart it's obvious who the likely candidate is."  
  
Violet could tell he didn't mean giving him a stern talking too either. "I don't involve myself in your schemes. You already have my families money isn't that enough to satisfy you."  
  
His long eyebrow narrowed a bit, "I am not asking a question and whether your money satisfies me should not be your biggest concern." Olaf inched closer until his thin lips barely touched her ears. "My love."  
  
Not an ounce of love or even emotion besides cruelty filled those words. Violet shuddered, she knew the threat hidden in those words and knew them to be true since he had always carried out all threats and promises.  
  
Seeing she was cowed to his will, Olaf backed up a bit. "You have one week, be prepared."  
  
"I..I've never even killed a bug! How do you expect me to kill a human being?"  
  
"Efficiently." With that Olaf left.  
  
~  
  
She felt ridiculous and exposed. It was the look the powder faced women were going for.  
  
Dressed in a very short and revealing black dress, Violet's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and curled. Red cherry lipstick gave her lips a more pouty look along with black eyeliner and longer lashes. Large black boots with fishnet stockings completed the sexy bad girl look. The noise in the club all but halted when she walked in, then resumed when she spied her target and sat next to him, the last words Olaf had given her resounding in her head.  
  
You had best kill him my dear or you can watch your siblings die.  
  
"Hey there beautiful." The smell of alcohol and cigars was strong as it hit her nose. Barely looking to her right, she could feel hot breathe on her neck.  
  
"Sorry but my business is with him." Violet placed a gloved hand on her target, startling him.  
  
"M..me?" Green eyes looked at her expectantly.  
  
She only smirked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, with me. Back of Johnson." The drunken man did as told, weaving back to his table. Once he was gone her target looked at her again. "I didn't catch your name lovely. I'm Phillip West."  
  
Violet held out her hand which Phillip took and kissed, "Lita Reed."  
  
"Beautiful name and what business do we have my dear Lita?"  
  
"Count Olaf has sent me to give you a reward for your hard work for him. Of course I must insist I give it to you more privately."  
  
Phillip practically leapt out of his seat and dragged Violet out of the club in his excitement for his 'reward'. Violet did as she was ordered and led him to the park all the while trying to tease her way out of him touching her. When he roughly pushed her agianst the tree and started sucking on her neck, Violet jerked away from him.  
  
"This is not where you're to get your reward," she said, trying not to let her fear show.  
  
"I can at least sample it."  
  
"Who said I was your reward?" Violet pulled out a small blade that was hidden in a little opening in her hem. She watched his blue eyes widen as the implications set in. Holding the dagger high she tried to bring back the confidence she held before, but then his face transformed into Klaus. The look of abject horror, of fear and that it was all her fault made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Phillip saw her pause and took the time to slap the knife away from her, then threw her to the ground.  
  
"Now, let me get my true reward."  
  
BANG!!  
  
Phillip's shocked face looked into her eyes before closing as he fell on top of her. Dead. Violet heaved the heavy body off of her, the small pistol still smoking in her hand. She lay there breathing heavily, the adrenaline of the moment already leaving her body. The sound of clapping filled the still air and Olaf came into view, his ever present sneer in place.  
  
"I knew the small pistol would come in handy just as my being here in case you fouled up was well planned too. Though I for some reason thought you would actually warn the fool and let him get away. You seem to be progressing well in my influence." Olaf roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up, bringing her dazed brown eyes to meet his shiny black.  
  
"I...I killed a man," she whispered, not acknowledging Olaf's presence.  
  
"You will learn to put these deaths behind you my dear. He is but a small ripple in our sea. Come you have dinner to make and then I will give you a proper reward in bed." Olaf said as he dragged the still dazed Violet to the waiting car.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Sunny could only sit quietly by her sisters side as the torrent of emotions flitted over her face, each one so fast and intense she had long since stopped trying to decipher them all. Being only eight, Sunny knew that many things were not going to be explained to her and that her understanding of things was limited but that did not mean she couldn't sit by and be silent support.  
  
"I love you Sunny and I love Klaus too. But Olaf is much more dangerous than you two think he is, the things he would do just to achieve his goal..." Violet trailed off, still looking off into the forest and watching the animals wake and forage for food. "Klaus is too stubborn to listen to me but I want you to promise that if anything happens to me, don't try and find me again. Find Daniel and the three of you bring Olaf to justice. That would mean more and accomplish so much than you finding out what happened to me, okay?"  
  
Sunny looked at Violet, not knowing what to say after such a declaration. When Violet turned her head and Sunny finally saw the ruling emotion in her eyes, it was all she could do not to cry for the time missing since it seemed this Violet was no longer the sister she had known as a baby. The age alone in those eyes prompted Sunny to nod acceptance.  
  
"Thank you. Let's get out of this cool air and back inside, we need to figure out the rest of our plans hm." Violet stood and offered a hand to help Sunny up.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You dare lose her!! FOOLS! I see now that I must tend to things my own way. You two," Olaf pointed to the hook handed man and the person that looked like neither a man nor a woman. "You will stalk the Qaugmire's. Every move they make you follow. As soon as a pattern is thought to be set you kidnap them quickly and with as little to no one knowing."  
  
Olaf then stood in front of the two white faced women. "You two will disguise yourselves as hotel managers in Germany. I want a room kept empty at all times for meetings. Emse, use your many connections and find out all you can about Snicket and the VFD headquarters. The rest of you, once Esme finds the location of a VFD member you hunt them down and see if they'll side with us. If not kill 'em."  
  
Everyone nodded, fearing the wrath path Olaf seemed to be on.  
  
"What are you going to do Olaf?" Esme asked, batting her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm taking back what is rightfully mine."  
  
~End Six~ 


End file.
